


Against the Wall

by Meri



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of smut for gblvr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I'm using the characters and world created by J K Rowling without her permission. I do this out of love for said characters and world. I am not making any kind of profit from my writing.
> 
> Thanks so much to Beth H for above and beyond story beta. Any mistakes after that are my own.

* * *

As much as it pained Severus Snape to do it, he took a step back, giving ground. Remus Lupin took a step forward to match him, taking it. The alley off the square in Hogsmeade was cold, there was snow falling, and still Snape's palms started to sweat.

"You don't want to do this," Snape said, in a low, humiliatingly breathy tone. "You do not."

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong, Severus. So very wrong. I most certainly do want to do this." Despite the softness of his words, Lupin's tone was forceful, dominant.

A shiver of … something raced down Snape's spine. He tried to tell himself the sweat on his back was from fear of Lupin's true nature. But tonight was the dark of the moon, and the only wolfishness was Lupin's own aggressiveness as he advanced on Snape.

When his back was flush against the brick wall, Snape's panic started to rise. There was no place else to go. No one to hear him scream. "What do you want from me?"

"I think you know that, too." Lupin smiled, showing his teeth. Even in the dim light, his eyes glinted yellow.

"You are incorrect. I don't know what you want." Snape cursed the tremble in his voice as it gave away his prevarication. He tried to move away from Lupin.

"I think you do, Severus." And Lupin stepped closer, pressing into him.

The heat of Lupin's body seared into Snape, and a trickle of fear raced through him. He started to pant, trying to draw enough breath in to stay conscious.

Lupin leaned forward and captured his mouth in a long kiss. If he could have, Snape would have turned his head away, or so he told himself as his head was pushed back against the brick wall.

Opening his mouth to protest the indignity of the treatment he was receiving, his mouth was suddenly full of Lupin's tongue, darting in, teasing him. He could do nothing, allowing it, and then stealthily trying to coax Lupin's tongue back into his own mouth. Lupin was not very obliging and it took Snape several tries to begin to achieve his goal.

Lupin had opened the buttons on his robe while he'd been distracted with the kiss. Long cool fingers touched the middle of his chest, splaying out in a caress. Snape tried not to arch into the touch, reminding himself that he didn't want this to be happening, but he could not hold back a whimper as Lupin's fingers tweaked his nipple with just the perfect amount of pressure.

To his continued humiliation, Snape started to harden as Lupin's mouth took his again in another deep kiss. There was some part of him that wanted to give in, to allow this. But he couldn't. It was wrong, on so many levels.

"Please don't," Snape panted, "You know I don't want this."

"Severus. Don't lie to me. I can feel that you do." Lupin's thigh pressed between his legs, grinding up just enough to make Snape gasp.

"An automatic physical reaction. Nothing more."

"So you say," Lupin whispered. "But I know better."

Since Lupin's tongue was in his mouth again, Snape found it hard to reply. After a bit more kissing, Snape found it hard to think.

Lupin reached around and took hold of Snape's thigh, pressing it up, wrapping his leg around Lupin's waist. "Leave it there," Lupin ordered.

With Lupin leaning into him this way, he could hardly move. "Or what?"

"I shall be forced to bind you."

Snape shivered at that.

Lupin ran his wand across the seam that held Snape's trousers together and Snape felt a draught of cold air on his most private parts. He shivered again, excitement roiling through him. "Oh, Merlin," he whispered. "You are really going to do this."

Lupin laughed deep in his throat. "Of course I am. Did you think I would not?"

It was impossible to say anything after that with Lupin's wand suddenly in a place it should not have been. Snape grunted at the invasion. "Not too hard," he pleaded.

"I won't hurt you." Lupin kissed him again, rocking his wand in and out slowly.

"Sweet Merlin, have a care with that." Snape wasn't sure he liked the feel of it, not that he was being given a choice.

Lupin muttered a charm and the way grew slick. Another charm and the thin wood felt warmer and bigger, wider. Snape moaned.

"Wouldn't you rather it was me, Severus?" Lupin's tone made Snape look up.

"Yes."

His thigh was pressed further up, against his chest. After a bit of maneuvering, Lupin's prick replaced his wand, shoving deeply into Snape. Lupin moved into him with a force that pressed Snape further into the brick wall behind him.

"Yesssss," Snape said, no longer caring what he sounded like. "Please."

"As you wish." Lupin laughed and thrust forward, moving at a slow steady pace, rocking against Snape's prostate with each thrust, sending little bursts of pleasure through Snape with each movement.

"Can't get enough now, can you?" Lupin's tone was amused and low.

Bucking up to meet him as best he could, Snape grunted again. With each firm thrust, tension stretched out inside him. The position was a bit awkward. But it felt amazing and Snape angled himself up, hoping to heighten the sensations. Lupin bore down on him, thrusting faster.

Snape's sweating back chafed against his wool robes and the rough brick surface, but still adding to the pleasure rather than detracting from it. The pressure built inside him, and he whimpered. Soon. It had to be soon or he'd die of the tension that twisted in his body.

Lupin wrapped a slick hand around his prick and pumped him in time to the snap of his hips. Ecstasy started to build in Snape. He could not believe this was happening or that it was so amazingly good. His mind shut down completely as pleasure whirled around him like the snow in the dark alley.

Snape moaned as his orgasm hit without warning. He came, emptying himself over Lupin's hand. Another thrust or two and Lupin came, breathing out his name. Snape sighed. The sound of Lupin saying his name in such a tone never failed to move him.

As he lowered his leg, Snape grunted. It was not a comfortable position.

Lupin rubbed along his thigh. "I hope you won't be sore in the morning."

"It will be worth it. Thank you for the indulgence," he said, leaning in to kiss Lupin. "It was one of my few unfulfilled fantasies."

"I'm glad to provide for you. Lupin kissed him again and this time Snape gave it his full concentration. With a shiver, Lupin pulled back. "However, January is too cold to linger, even with a warming spell in the alley."

"You are correct, of course." Snape looked down at his clothes and then at Lupin.

With a flick of Lupin's wand, Snape was butted up again, all of the seams back together. He wrapped his robes closer around him and smiled at Lupin.

"Happy Birthday, Severus," Lupin said as he led them out of the alley.

"Yes, it was." Snape followed after him.

\--finis

7/2005


End file.
